Schatten der Vergangenheit
by Mercuryee
Summary: Welche Eigenschaften hat Peter , dass er nach Gryffindor kommt ?Wie war es , als Remus erfuhr , dass sein bester Freund ein Mörder ist ? Was fühlte Sirius , als er James' und Lilys Leichen sah ?Gedanken,Gefühle,Taten. Sie lassen nicht vergessen.beendet
1. Peter

****

Schatten der Vergangenheit

Zur Story : Es fängt mit Peter an , denn seine Entscheidungen beeinflussten die Gegenwart und die Zukunft der Zauberwelt gewaltig . Er verriet die Potters : Voldemort ging hin und starb . Er erweckte ihn zum Leben : Eine neue Ära brach an . Wenn verehrte er ? Wenn liebte er ? Wie hart war das Leben für ihn ? Aber warum ? Warum kam Peter nach Gryffindor? Was waren seine wahren Beweggründe , zum Todesser zu werden ?

Autor's Note : Ich bin bestimmt keine Peterliebhaberin , aber ich dachte mir , dass ich mit ihm anfange, weil er eben irgendwie alles ins Rollen brachte . Und irgendwelche Gründe musste er außer Feigheit noch haben . Wer ihn gar nicht mag , überspringt das Kapitel einfach ;-) READ & REVIEW PLEASE ! 

****

Peter

Ich bin ein Witz . Ein trauriger Witz und mein Leben ist genau so . Meine Eltern sind beide Zauberer . Gar nicht reinblütig . In meiner Familie sind ständig irgendwo Muggel zu finden . Nicht , dass ich es jetzt schlecht finden würde , aber wenn mehr Zauberer da wären , wer weis – vielleicht wäre ich anderes geworden . Und mein Leben wäre nicht so traurig verlaufen . 

Ich war weder ein hübsches , noch ein intelligentes Kind . Ich war pummelig , mein Nase war spitz , die Augen glasig und glubschig . Ich hasste mich selber . Selbst als ich noch auf eine Muggelvorschule ging , haben sich keine besonderen Eigenschaften hervor getan und meine Eltern beschlossen , mich auf eine magische Grundschule zu schicken . Damit ich auf das Leben vorbereitet bin . Aber es klappte nicht . 

Ich wurde schon immer von den anderen gehänselt , manchmal auch verprügelt . Kinder können grausam sein und sie waren es . Ich glaube , meine Eltern waren noch nie stolz auf mich und dachten wahrscheinlich , ich sei ein Squib . Das dachte ich ehrlich gesagt auch . 

Eines Tages , genau an meinem elften Geburtstag , bekam ich die Einladung nach Hogwarts . Es war einer der glücklichsten Tage in meinem ganzen Leben . Mein Grundschullehrer sagte , die Kinder auf Hogwarts würden anders sein . Sie würden netter und viel toleranter sein . Ich glaubte ihm und hoffte , nein betete fast , dass es so sein würde . 

Am Bahnsteig neun drei Viertel war ich ohne meine Eltern . Ich redete mir so lange ein , dass ich sie nicht brauchte , bis ich selbst daran glaubte . Ich war also ganz alleine . Mein Koffer war schrecklich schwer . Um mich herum waren die ganzen Kinder , die schüchtern oder aufgeschlossen lächelten und neue Freundschaften schlossen . Aber immer , wenn ich meinen ganzen Mut zusammennahm und auf sie zugehen wollte , stiegen sie in den Zug und so ging ich weiter . Ganz hinten stand ein Junge und versuchte seinen Koffer hochzuheben . Ein anderer Junge schrie ihm etwas zu . Er war wahrscheinlich nicht neu hier . Ein Koffer zischte knapp an seinem Ohr vorbei , aber er zuckte noch nicht einmal zusammen . Wahrscheinlich war es das von seinem Freund , der gerade seinen Koffer hochhob , schon gewöhnt . Mein Gott , wie gerne würde ich dieser große Junge dort sein .

Er war etwas größer als die anderen , hatte lange , schwarze Haare , glänzend in der Sonnen , hinten zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden . Seine Haut war gebräunt , die weißen Zähne strahlten , als er um sich lächelte . Und als er seine Ärmel hochkrempelte , um den Koffer zu heben , erkannte ich starke Muskeln an den Oberarmen . Ich würde für jeden Preis auf der Welt mit ihm tauschen . Die Mädchen warfen ihm ja jetzt schon begeisterte Blicke zu . Ich ging ebenfalls in das hinterste Abteil und mein Glücksgefühl schwand von Sekunde zu Sekunde . Es fing nicht gut an und war man am Anfang ein Verlierer , war man es immer . Das wollte ich vermeiden , aber ich wusste nicht , wie . Ich stellte meinen Koffer in die Ablage und sah mich nach einem Abteil um , wo ich mich hinsetzten konnte , als mich plötzlich jemand von hinten schubste . Ich hasste den Typen von Anfang an . Er war groß , bullig und hässlich . Eine grausame Kombination . Und dann kamen noch seine Freunde , mindestens so angsteinflössend , wie er . Er zog mich am Kragen hoch . 

"Na , Kleiner ? Hast du dich verlaufen ? Und hast auch noch die Frechheit , gegen mich zu rennen ? Dir zeigen wir's !"

Ich hatte Angst und vor lauter Angst ließ ich einen spitzen Schrei los , der sie für einen Augenblick verdutzt machte . Er ließ mich los und ich lief weg , hörte aber ihre Schritte hinter mir . Mir war gar nicht aufgefallen ,dass der Zug schon fuhr .   
Plötzlich griff eine Hand aus einer Abteiltür nach mir und zog mich rein . Sie hatten mich ! Keuchend flog ich auf den Boden uns sah mich ängstlich um . Vor mir stand der große Junge vom Bahnsteig und auf mich herabstarrend saßen die zwei anderen . Die anderen kamen herein . Der vor mir stand wollte sich prügeln , man sah es an seinem entschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck . Der andere hielt ihn fest und der dritte murmelte einen Juckfluch . Wenigstens das wusste ich . Diese drei wurden meine Freunde . Sirius Black , der gut aussehende . James Potter und Remus Lupin . Remus sah etwas komisch aus , ganz schwach und etwas zittrig , was manchmal durchschien , manchmal aber auch ziemlich gut versteckt wurde . 

Als wir ankamen , konnte ich es kaum glauben . Ich hatte drei Freunde und sie waren mit mir im besten Haus – in Gryffindor . Warum hat man mich nach Gryffindor geschickt ? Ob ich treu war , wusste ich nicht , aber ich war ganz sicher nicht mutig , oh nein . 

Ich wusste von Anfang an , dass mit Remus etwas nicht stimmte und ich hatte Angst vor ihm , als ich erfuhr , dass er ein Werwolf war . Aber James uns Sirius war das egal . Besonders Sirius . Ich verehrte niemanden so sehr , wie ihn . Sein Aussehen , seinen Charakter , seinen Mut . Jeder mochte ihn und er mochte jeden . Das einzige , was ich an ihm missbilligte war , dass er mit den schönsten Mädchen der Schule nur spielte . Einmal war er , glaube ich , wirklich verliebt . Aber sie ging ins Ausland und er blieb hier . Seine Streiche waren atemberaubend , aber ich war immer zu ängstlich , um etwas wichtiges zu machen . 

Natürlich verehrte ich jeden meiner drei Freunde auf eine andere Art und Weise . Bei James war es der wahre Geist von Gryffindor . Ich meine es so , wie ich es sage . Er tat immer das Richtige , das Mutige, ohne groß die Konsequenzen abzuwiegen . Das tat er nur bei Kleinigkeiten . Bei großen Dingen entschied er aus dem Bauch heraus und das war immer die richtige Entscheidung gewesen . Bei Remus war es etwas ganz anderes . 

Meine Angst vor ihm legte sich nach einiger Zeit , als ich merkte , dass egal , was , er immer noch er selbst war . Der Ruhigste von allen . Er war nicht ruhig , weil er sich vor etwas fürchtete , sondern weil er die Möglichkeiten und die Sicherheit abwog . Das ins atemberaubender und präziser Geschwindigkeit . Er hatte sich schon immer mehr um andere gesorgt , als um sich selbst . Um mich schien er sich immer besonders zu kümmern . Weil ich ihm Leid tat. 

Hogwarts wurde rasch zu meinem wahren zu Hause . Ich war auch hier nicht sonderlich beliebt und auch nicht begabt , aber weil Sirius , Remus und James meine Freunde waren , war ich ebenfalls bekannt und anerkannt . Dann kam Sirius auf eine geniale Idee , als wir im Unterricht über Animagi sprachen . 

"Leute !" , hatte er zu mir und James geflüstert , als Remus sich seinen Unterlagen zuwandte . "Das ist es ! Moony ist uns nur gefährlich , wenn wir Menschen sind ! Aber wir könnten doch –"

"Sirius !" , hatte James zweifelnd entgegnet . "Schön und gut . Aber Schüler dürfen keine Animagi werden . Das habe ich dir gestern schon gesagt !"

Sie hatten anscheinend gestern bereits darüber gesprochen . Aber wir wurden es trotzdem . Die verbotene Abteilung in Hogwarts ist sehr umfassend und in versteckten Texten und Schriftrollen fanden wir schließlich , was wir suchten . 

Mein Gott , hatte ich Angst . Ich hatte Angst , mich nicht mehr verwandeln zu können , dass etwas misslingen könnte . Wir brauchten Jahre , um alles zusammen zu bekommen , was wir brauchten . James und Sirius strotzten nur so vor Energie und kein Remus war da , um mir zu helfen . Nach einiger Zeit merkte Sirius mein Nachkommen und sie halfen mir . Sie wurden zu Hund und Hirsch , stolz , schön . Und ich wurde zu einer Ratte . Ich wusste , dass ich etwas kleines werden musste , um den Knoten an der peitschenden Weide zu berühren , aber warum ausgerechnet eine Ratte?   
Nach diesem Vorgang wurde ich selbstsicherer , vielleicht auch offener . Jedenfalls war es kurz , nachdem Lily James auf dem Weihnachtsball eine Ohrfeige verpasst hatte . Jessica . 

Sie war atemberaubend und sie mochte mich . Mich . Mich ! Sie mochte mich und niemanden anderes! Ich badete in Glück , aber auch die Strähne hatte ein Ende . 

Kurz darauf starb Remus' Schwester , James' Mutter und Sirius' Vater . Und Jessica . Sie alle waren von Voldemort umgebracht worden . Da drohte unsere Freundschaft zu zerbrechen . Sirius lernte noch mehr , James verbrachte mehr Zeit beim Quidditchtraining als im Schloss und ich verzog mich immer in die hinterste Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes . Ab und zu saß ich auch vor dem Kamin , der mir die Wärme ersetzte , die mir Jessica gespendet hatte . Nur Remus rannte von einem zum anderen . 

Eines Tages vergaßen wir , dass Vollmond war und ließen ihn im Stich . Ich weis noch , dass Sirius als erstes Aufsprang und zur heulenden Hütte rannte , aber Remus war dort nicht mehr . Ich hatte wieder schreckliche Angst , dass er entkommen war und jemanden gebissen hatte . Aber Remus war auf der Krankenstation und wegen hohem Energieverlustes blieb er dort eine ganze Woche . 

"So schlecht war es dem Armen noch nie ergangen ." , murmelte Madame Pomfrey und ab da war es wieder besser . Aber die Trauer hing über uns . Die Zeit verging und ein Tag änderte alles . 

Beim Anschlag starben unsere Eltern . Da starben die meisten . Und wir blieben sozusagen Waisenkinder . Aber ich konnte es nicht glauben . Ich wollte meinen Eltern zeigen , dass ich ein Animagus war , sie stolz machen , sie noch einmal lachen sehen ...Wie konnte das Geschehen ? Und dann erreichte uns die Nachricht , dass James , Lily und ihr Sohn Harry , dessen Pate Sirius war , von Voldemort gesucht wurden . Meine drei Freunde gingen studieren , aber ich wollte nicht . Dafür hatte ich keine Zeit . Voldemort würde ich ohne Zauberstab besiegen . Ich würde ihn erwürgen ! Ihm den Hals aufschneiden und ihn ausbluten lassen ! Ich würde nicht zulassen , dass er James , Lily und Harry etwas antat , so , wie er es bei unseren Eltern und Jessica getan hatte . 

Und ich kannte auch einen Weg , wie ich ihm Nahe kommen könnte . Es war eines Abends , ich begab mich auf den Weg in die Nokturngasse . Dort hingen finstere Gestalten rum , aber das nahm ich nicht war . Ich war wie betäubt und steuerte auf eine Bar zu , wo ich mir Whiskey bestellte . Und mit dem Glas bekam ich auch einen Brief . _Freitag , Mitternacht . Wald der Tausend Tiere_ . 

An mein erstes Treffen mit den Todessern kann ich mich kaum erinnern . Ich weis nur , dass ich schon apperieren wollte , als etwas auf meinem Arm aufbrannte . Man hatte mir das Dunkle Mal verpasst . 

Der dunkle Lord war grausam und schrecklich . Noch mehr , wenn man ihm nahe stand . Ich musste ihm Informationen geben , über Hogwarts und die Leute . Manchmal log ich etwas vor , aber nicht zu oft , damit es nicht auffiel . Ich wusste , dass Sirius Remus verdächtigte , dass er der Spion war . Armer Remus , dachte ich . Aber ich werde alles rächen . Ich würde Voldemort töten , wenn es soweit war . 

Eine oder zwei Wochen später kam Sirius zu mir . Er wirkte sehr aufgeregt . 

"Peter ! Wir tauschen !" Und dann nahm er mich einfach mit . Dumbledore hatte bereits ausgesagt , dass Sirius der Geheimniswahrer war . Er wollte einen Fideliuszauber über die letzten der Potters sprechen . Voldemort würde Sirius als Wahrer vermuten , aber nicht mich . So dachten er , James und Lily . Ich wehrte mich , so gut ich konnte . Ich wollte sie nicht verraten , aber schließlich zwangen sie mich sozusagen dazu . 

Ich verhielt mich möglichst auffällig , ging öfters Weg , kratzte mich am Arm , damit sie hinsahen . Lieber nach Askaban als Lily und James verraten ! Das konnte ich nicht tun ! Aber sie bemerkten nichts . 

Imperio . Dieser Fluch zwang mich dazu , meine besten Freunde zu verraten . Ich kam auf die Waldlichtung , voller Angst , die der dunkle Lord bemerkte . Er zwang mich , alles zu verraten , was nur ich wissen konnte . Was nur ich wusste . Und ich sagte es ihm . Danach blieb ich alleine auf der Lichtung liegen . Ganz alleine , weil alle anderen gegangen waren . Und ich schrie . Schrie und weinte, weil ich die Toten nicht gerächt hatte . Ich hatte neue Opfer gebracht . 

From Heaven to hell the beacon burns and fire is shining so well . From north and south the fire doesn't returns and beacon burn never again . ***

***From heaven to hell the beacon burns and fire is shining so well . From north and south the fire returns and beacon will burn again = Aus dem Himmel bis in die Hölle leuchten die Leuchtfeuer . Aus dem Süden und Norden kommen sie zurück und sie werden wieder brennen . ( Englischer Dichter um 1800 rum ) 

Leuchtfeuer waren früher dazu da , dass sich die einzelnen Stützpunkte und Burgen über diese Feuer Bescheid geben konnten und so die Verbündeten vor Feinden warnten , die sie angriffen . Ich habe es etwas umgeändert und hier die Erklärung : Peter sendete die _Leuchtfeuer_ aus , indem er sich seltsam benahm und wollte die anderen so warnen . Er hatte nämlich Angst , es offen zu sagen . Aber die anderen bemerkten es nicht und so ging die ganze Geschichte zu Ende .

Nächstes Mal : Ist der liebe Sirius mit seiner Geschichte dran , die etwas weitergeht , als die von Peter.

Ciao Ciao . Julia ( Julia2day@AOL.com)


	2. Sirius

Zur Story : Sirius Black , der tempramentvollste Charakter der Rumtreiber . Wie ist es , einer der beliebtesten Schüler von Hogwarts zu sein ? Ist es immer so wundervoll oder hat es auch Schattenseiten ? Wie ist es , wenn man seine Freunde verliert ?

Autor's Note : Etwas weniger Reviews , als erwartet , schade ;-) Naja , was soll's ! Hier ist erstmal das nächste Kapitel : Vielleicht wollen einige , dass ich Sirius' Flucht aus Askaban ausführlich beschreibe , aber ich passe . Aber an alle Sirius-Fans : In meiner Geschichte _"Seiten, die wir vom Leben nicht kannten"_ werden die Flucht , seine Gedanken und seine Gefühle sehr ausführlich beschrieben . Und für alle Rumtreiberliebhaber/innen : Es gibt auch viele Rückblicke in die Vergangenheit . 

****

Sirius 

Ich weis schon sehr lange , dass ich ein Zauberer bin . Naja , als ich noch klein war , schickten mich meine Eltern in einen magischen Kindergarten , dann auf eine Zaubergrundschule . Also bin ich schon sehr lange sehr mit Magie verbunden . Ich bin nicht reinblütig und es kümmert mich kein bisschen . Ich weis , ehrlich gesagt , wirklich nicht , was der ganze Aufstand soll . Jeder kann doch gut zaubern , wenn er sich nur etwas anstrengt . 

Nichts bedrückte mein Leben . Gar nichts . Ich hatte eine Familie , die mich , nur mich liebte , da ich Einzelkind war . Ich hatte Freunde zum Prügeln , Quidditch spielen und auf Bäume klettern und die Mädchen mochten mich , weil ich ihnen aus dem Garten des Nachbarn Blumen pflückte . Das einzige , was mich damals als Kind schon störte , war Voldemort . 

Meine Eltern waren beide Auroren und ich verbrachte viel Zeit bei meinen Tanten , Nachbarn oder Bekannten . Dieser Voldemort machte mir keine Angst , er machte mich ärgerlich . Er tat schlimme Dinge mit den Menschen , dass habe ich verstanden . Wenn ich meine Eltern nach der Arbeit sah , waren sie immer ziemlich müde . Ich wurde nie so erzogen , dass ich mich fürchten musste , darum tat ich es auch nicht . Ich verstand auch nicht , warum man ihn Du – weist- schon – wer nannte . So ein Blödsinn . Egal , wie man ihn nannte . Er war und blieb abartig und grausam . Ich war eigentlich immer schon selbstbewusst , denn niemand hat je an mir gezweifelt . Ich wusste , dass ich nach Hogwarts kommen würde . 

Aber als ich elf wurde , kam der Brief aber nicht . Damals gab es schwere Stürme und die meisten Eulen verflogen sich oder mussten Rast machen , wie ich nun weis . Als Kind dachte ich , ich wäre ein Squib und man hatte mich nicht auf Hogwarts angenommen . Ich wurde fast wahnsinnig vor Angst und Scham . Ich , Sirius Black , ein Squib ! Aber dann , eines Morgens , draußen wütete mal wieder ein schrecklicher Sturm , ich kam schon in einer Zauberrobe die Treppe hinunter , saßen meine Eltern mit einem Zauberer am Tisch , und redeten lächelnd . Ich kannte diesen Mann von vielen Bildern , nicht zuletzt aus den Karten in den Schokofröschen . Albus Dumbledore , der Schulleiter von Hogwarts . Als er mich sah , stand er lächelnd auf und schüttelte mir persönlich die Hand .

"Ah , der junge Sirius Black !" , sagte er freundlich . "Der Brief kam leider nicht an und so bringe ich ihn dir vorbei , ja ? Ich freue mich und hoffe , dich bei bester Gesundheit auf Hogwarts zu sehen !"

Ich nickte nur stumm . In diesem Augenblick wurden Tausende Glückshormone in meinem Körper freigesetzt und ich glaube nicht , dass jemanden in diesem Augenblick glücklicher war , als ich .

Meine Eltern begleiteten mich zum Bahnsteig , wir waren schon fast zu spät , und apperierten dann auf meinen Wunsch hin . Wenn ich es schaffen wollte , wenn ich Auror werden und Voldemort besiegen wollte , musste ich es alleine schaffen . Da konnte mir keiner helfen . Da die vorderen Waggons alle voll waren , musste ich zum letzten gehen . Und das war die beste Entscheidung meines Lebens . Unterwegs half ich einigen Mädchen mit den Koffern , die sie nicht hochheben konnten . Da war aber dieses eine Mädchen , das mir besonders ins Auge stach . Sie hatte eine tolle Figur , wundervolle grüne Augen und diese hüftlangen , wahnsinns rote Haare ... Ich sah , wie sie sich anstrengte , den Koffer zu heben und wollte auch ihr helfen , aber sie ließ es nicht zu . 

"Danke , ich schaff das auch alleine ." , meinte sie nur , hob den Koffer hoch und verstaute ihn ohne Probleme im Waggon .

Schließlich kam ich bei der letzten Tür an . Mein Koffer war schwerer als die anderen und so musste ich mich richtig anstrengen . Ich nahm Schwung und plötzlich tauchte ein Kopf vor der Tür auf . Mein Gott , der Junge war mir gar nicht aufgefallen. Er trug eine schwarze , neue Hogwartsrobe , aber sein Gesicht wirkte irgendwie – hm , es war schwer zu beschreiben . Seine hell – dunkelblonden Haare hatten , soweit ich mich nicht täuschte , komischer Weise einige graue Streifen drin , kräuselten sich aber schön lebendig an den Spitzen . Nur an den Spitzen , woanders waren sie völlig glatt . Er war so groß wie ich , aber anscheinend noch lange nicht so stark , denn er mühte sich vergeblich , seinen Koffer hochzukriegen . Sein Gesicht war müde und aufgeweckt zugleich . Man konnte es nicht beschreiben , es war ganz sanft und freundlich . Und ich hätte ihn an seinem ersten Schultag fast umgebracht . 

Mein Koffer flog mit vollem Schwung auf ihn zu , hinter mir rief irgendwer irgendwas . Aber der Junge war anscheinend schneller als stark . Kaum hatte er den Koffer gesehen , wich sein Kopf zur Seite aus , und zwar genau so , damit mein Koffer vorbeifliegen und im Gang landen konnte . Als hätte er es berechnet . Und das in einem Bruchteil der Sekunde . Er sah mich erschrocken , panisch und verängstigt an . Ungefähr so , wie ich ihn wahrscheinlich anstarrte , denn dann wurden seine Gesichtszüge wieder weich . 

Ich rannte auf ihn zu . 

"Oh Gott , es tut mir Leid ! Geht es dir gut ? Ich hab dich gar nicht gesehen ! Das war wirklich knapp , es tut mir wirklich schrecklich Leid ! Tolle Reflexe ! Was – oh Gott !"

Wie immer redete ich zu viel und gab zu wenig vom Sinn wieder , aber der Junge lächelte . Meine Güte , dieses Lächeln erinnerte mich an das von Albus Dumbledore . So warm , herzlich – einfach rein.

"Du hast mich ja nicht getroffen ." , sagte er und reichte mir einen Kofferbügel . "Als Wiedergutmachung kannst du mir gerne helfen , dieses Riesenteil hochzukriegen ."

Ich nickte nur glücklich und half ihm mit links . Ich war ziemlich aufgeregt . Er dankte mir und verschwand im Gang . Mir wurde übel bei dem Gedanken , was gewesen wäre , wenn ich ihn getroffen hätte und ich ging nocheinmal auf den Bahnsteig , um Luft zu holen . Ich hatte ganz vergessen , ihn nach seinem Namen zu fragen und ich wollte das unbedingt nachholen . Ich mochte ihn von Anfang an . Und seine Reflexe . Als der Schaffner in seine Pfeife bließ , sprang ich in den Zug. Der letzte Waggon war fast leer und ich schlenderte gemütlich durch den Gang , durch das Fenster und in die Abteile schauend , auf der Suche nach dem Jungen . Ich beeilte mich nicht , warum auch ? Der Zug ratterte gemütlich vor sich hin , in die Richtung einer vielversprechenden Zukunft . schließlich sah ich in ein Abteil . Dort saß er und ein anderer war noch dabei . Er hatte furchtbar strubbelige Haare und eine Brille . Ich hatte hier keine Bekannten , also nahm ich meinen ganzen Mut zusammen , öffnete die Tür und setzte mich rein , mit der Erklärung , alles andere sei voll und stellte mich vor . Der Junge hieß Remus Lupin und der mit der Brille James Potter . Bereits nach zwanzig Minuten wusste ich , dass ich Freunde für's Leben gefunden habe . 

Ich bemerkte , dass Remus noch bessere Reflexe und Sinne hatte , als ich dachte , als er plötzlich aufsah und nervös aus der Tür lugte . Er blickte den Gang auf und ab und dann hörte James und ich es auch : Schnelle , hastige , unsicherer Schritte . Füße , die wegliefen . Ich zögerte nicht , sondern riss die Abteiltür auf und als Remus jetzt rief , schnappte ich nach draußen und zog es rein . Dieses ES machte mir dreizehn Jahre , die besten Jahre meines Lebens zur Hölle ! Er beraubte mich meiner besten Freunde , der Chance auf Erfolg , der Chance auf eine Familie . Aber damals wusste ich es nicht . Damals handelte ich so , wie ich erzogen wurde : Gut und hilfsbereit .

Vier größere Jungs standen in unserem Abteil und verlangten nach Peter Pettigrew , das war der Junge, den ich ins Abteil gefischt habe . Sie sagten , er hätte sie angerempelt . James war auch mutig und fragte , was daran denn so schlimm sei und diese Typen hatten die Frechheit , ihn zu ignorieren und ihn auszulachen . Ich wurde wütend und sprang auf . Meine Arme waren nicht schwach und sie machten zweifelhafte Gesichter . Ich hätte es Remus wirklich nicht zugetraut , aber er murmelte zögernd etwas hinter mir und plötzlich fingen die Typen an , sich wie verrückt zu kratzten . Ein Juckreizfluch . Ich setzte mich , während James die Tür schloss . Ab da waren wir zu viert . 

Hogwarts wurde zu etwas , was ich nie für möglich gehalten habe : Zu einem Ort des für mich vollkommenem Glücks . Peter war ein Freund , während James und Remus mehr als das für mich wahren . Wir heckten schon in unserem ersten Monat Streiche aus , die wir auch fehler – und straffrei ausführten . Wir hatten Bewunderung der Jungs und die Liebe der Mädchen , ganz zu schweigen von guten Noten , wo Peter überall nicht wirklich mitkam . Aber wir halfen ihm . Es gab zwei Schatten , die über meinem Leben schwebten : Voldemort und Remus . Gegen den einen konnte ich was tun , gegen den anderen nicht . 

Remus wurde zu einem meiner wichtigsten Lebensberater . Heckten wir Streiche aus , war ich derjenige , der die gefährlichsten Manöver plante , Peter die vorsichtigsten . Remus wog beide ab und stellte eine Vernünftige Lösung dar und James wählte sie dann auch . Es verlief immer so . 

Aber Remus , so schien es , war nicht immer anwesend . Seine Schwester war krank , mal seine Mutter , mal gab es Ärger , mal lag er selbst im Krankenflügel . Und langsam fiel James und mir eine Regelmäßigkeit auf . Es dauerte noch einen weiteren Monat , bis wir darauf kamen : Remus war ein Werwolf . Ich wusste nicht , was ich tun oder sagen sollte . Ich war nie der Mensch für große Reden gewesen .   
Als wir es herausfanden , lag Remus noch im Krankenflügel und wir gingen schon früh am Morgen zu ihm hin , damit wir niemandem begegneten und uns niemand störte . Es saß schon aufrecht und starrte uns an , als wir eintraten . Und da erkannte ich auch den Grund für seine Reflexe und seine Sinne . Wolfssinne . 

In diesem Augenblick sah ich schreckliche Angst in seinen Augen und musste unweigerlich zittern . Ich habe Bilder im Geschichtsbuch gesehen , wie Werwölfe gefangen und umgebracht wurden . Ich glaube , dass er davor Angst hatte , denn er wich zurück bis an die Ecke des Bettes , wo er an die Wand stieß , sein Gesicht in die Hände legte und anfing zu weinen . Ich konnte nicht anders.

In diesem Moment , wo mein Freund verletzbar vor mir saß , ging ich zu ihm hin . James folgte mir ohne nachzudenken , während Peter es eher zögerlich tat und sich an den Bettrand setzte , während ich Remus' zuckende Schulter berührte , wo ich eine Prellung spürte . 

"Remus , wir werden immer deine Freunde bleiben ." , sagte ich . "Egal was passiert ."

"Du bist unser bester Freund ." , bestätigte James .

Remus sah auf , ungläubig , aber voller Hoffnung und Tränen des Glücks flossen aus seinen Augen . 

Ich und James fühlten uns von nun an für Peter und Remus verantwortlich , wenn es ihnen schlecht ging . Besonders für Remus . Manchmal , wenn er im Krankenflügel lag , schwänzten wir den Unterricht , um bei ihm zu sein , was der Krankenschwester immer ein _ts , ts...Diese Jungs_ entlockte . Wir bekamen Strafarbeiten , Punktabzug und Ärger von Remus , aber wir machten es trotzdem . Wir konnten ihn nicht im Stich lassen. Ich und James wollten einmal mit ihm in die heulende Hütte gehen , aber da wurde er richtig ernst und besorgt wütend . 

"Seit ihr völlig übergeschnappt ?" , hatte er am Haupteingang gereizt gefragt . "Anscheinend schon! Ihr seid Menschen ! Ich werde euch umbringen , wenn ihr dort auftaucht , und das ist kein Wortwitz!"

Dann war er verschwunden und als wir niedergeschlagen zurück in den Turm gingen , kam mir eine Idee. Wir würden es schaffen . Wir würden es schaffen müssen !

"Sirius !" , hatte James geflüstert . "Die Idee ist ja gut , aber Schüler dürfen keine Animagi werden !"

Aber das war mir und ihm letzten Endes auch egal . Nur Peter war wie immer mit seinen Einwänden im Weg . 

Ich weis noch , dass wir wenig Zeit hatten , unser Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzten . Wir waren fast ständig müde , was wir oft verbargen , denn fast jede Nacht verbrachten wir in der verbotenen Abteilung der Hogwartsbücherei , ohne etwas zu finden , was uns weiterhelfen könnte . Außerdem mussten wir uns auf die Schule und aufs Quidditchtraining konzentrieren , abgesehen von den Treffen mit Freunden , um unseren sozialen Status zu erhalten . Das schwierigste war aber , alles von Remus geheimzuhalten . Das war nötig , damit er es uns nicht ausredete und wenn es dann schließlich nicht klappte , er nicht von uns enttäuscht wäre . 

Besonders schwer wurde es dann am Anfang der fünften Klasse , wo wir alle Formeln und Zutaten beisammen hatten . Da mussten wir sehr viel und sehr schnell machen . Da konnten wir nicht immer im Gemeinschaftsraum sein und mussten ihn oft auch abwimmeln , damit er uns nicht folgte und hinter die Überraschung kam . Ich merkte , wie sehr er darunter litt , dass wir nicht bei ihm waren . Wir verpassten sogar einmal , ihm im Krankenflügel zu besuchen , weil wir einen Teil des Trankes bei Vollmond brauen mussten und am Morgen die Wecker nicht hörten . 

Dann wurde es November und wir schafften es . James wurde zu einem stolzen Hirsch , Peter zu einer Ratte und ich zu einem Hund . 

Am nächsten Abend ging Remus wortlos an uns vorbei und demonstrierte uns schmerzhaft , wie wir ihn seit September behandelten . Als es dunkel wurde , folgten wir ihm unauffällig . Ich bemerkte , wie Peter ängstlich anfing zu zittern , als in der Hütte ein Wolf aufheulte . Auch mir lief eine Gänsehaut hinab . 

"Für Remus ." , murmelte ich leise und verwandelte mich . Als Hund konnte ich Remus nicht nur hören, nein , ich konnte ihn auch noch im Boden fühlen und riechen . Peter setzte sich mutig auf meinen Kopf , während James als Hirsch mit den Hufen scharrend zurückwich . Ja , wir waren schließlich Tiere und welcher Hirsch würde sich schon freiwillig einem Wolf nähern ? Als ich ihm schließlich einen Stups mit meiner Schnauze gab , machte er einen Schritt nach vorne . Peter sprang von mir hinunter und rannte zur der peitschenden Weide , deren Äste anfingen hin und her zu schwanken . Sie erstarrte , als Peter den Knoten berührte und wir huschten durch den Tunnel . Hinter der Falltür tobte der Wolf . Wir hörten seine Schritte in den oberen Stockwerken und Peter verkroch sich wieder zwischen meinen Hundeohren . Wir traten ein . 

Der Wolf schien sich wieder etwas beruhigt zu haben , den er stand im Raum und starrte uns an . Ich hatte eine Idee . Sie war völlig hirnlos , aber sie musste sein . Ich verwandelte mich in einen Menschen.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick sah ich , wie die Augen des Wolfes sich entsetzt weiteten und er einen Schritt zurückwich , aber dann wurde er wieder wild und ging auf mich los . Bevor er mich erreichte , wurde ich wieder zu einem Hund und Remus blieb stehen . In diesem Moment _war_ es Remus . Er jaulte und verkroch sich zurück , bis in die hinterste Ecke . Ich ging zu ihm hin und stupste ihn an , Peter sprang zögerlich von meinen auf seinen Kopf und James legte sich daneben . Wir waren alle schrecklich müde gewesen . In dieser Nacht heulte der Wolf nicht mehr und Madame Pomfrey teilte uns am nächsten Morgen mit , dass Remus nur einen Kratzer hatte und sehr gesund wirkte . 

Ich weis noch , wie wir am Baum am See saßen und er uns kreuz und quer ausfragte , schimpfte , lobte und uns schließlich glücklich um den Hals fiel . 

In den weiteren Vollmonden , in denen wir Remus ruhig halten konnten , beschlossen wir , die Hütte zu verlassen . Als Wolf konnte Remus nicht viel tun und folgte uns einfach . Es war der Wahnsinn . Als Hund spürte ich Luftzüge , wo eigentlich eine Wand war und wir ließen Peter durchschlüpfen . So fanden wir , so glaube ich , alle Geheimgänge Hogwarts . Aber das Schloss hatte mehr Geheimnisse , als man auf den dritten Blick sah . Schließlich schrieben wir die Karte des Rumtreibers . 

Ha , aber es waren nicht die einzigen Überraschungen , die das fünfte Jahr barg . Auf dem Weihnachtsball tanzte Lily mit einem Jungen aus der Parallelklasse . Ich wusste , dass James sie mochte . Er war nur zu schüchtern , um es ihr direkt zu sagen . Ich schubste ihn auf die Tanzfläche und hörte zu . Naja , er sagte , Lily sei seine Freundin und er solle die Finger von ihr lassen . Als der Junge einen Beweis forderte , dass sie zusammen waren . Und was mein Freund dann tat , ich konnte es kaum glauben : Er küsste Lily . Einfach so . Vor allen Leuten . Ich sah , wie sie errötete und es genoss, aber schließlich gab sie ihm eine saftige Ohrfeige und rannte weg . Als James hinterher rannte , kam er nicht mehr zurück . 

Das sechste Schuljahr war das grausamste für uns alle . Für uns vier ganz besonders der Januar . Remus' Schwester starb an Leukämie . Eine Woche drauf mein Vater und James' Mutter bei einem Einsatz . Unsere Eltern waren Auroren . Eine düstere Stimmung lag über uns , die sich über das ganze Schloss auszubreiten schien . Wir waren es , die am lautesten waren , die den Unterricht interessant machten, die Streiche spielten . Nun machte es niemand mehr . 

Dann , wieder nur eine Woche später , hielt Peter völlig aufgelöst den Tagespropheten in den zitternden Händen . Jessica , murmelte er . Jessica ist tot . Sie ist tot , Sirius . Tot . Er hat sie getötet . Jessica ist tot . Sie ist tot . Er wiederholte es immer wieder . 

Ich habe es nie wirklich bemerkt , wie sehr er sie liebte . Und nur drei Tage später starben fast über zwanzig Auroren bei einem Kongress in London . Remus' , James' und meine Eltern starben . Ich spürte , wie mich etwas zu Boden drückte und ich konnte nichts dagegen tun . Ich wollte nichts tun und verkroch mich lieber in die Bücherei. Es gab viel zu lernen . Ich musste Stoff aufholen . Ich hatte viel zu tun . Ich hatte keine Zeit zum Trauern . 

James steigerte sich noch mehr in das Training und verbrachte mehr Zeit auf dem Besen als auf den Füßen . Peter saß nur noch alleine vor dem Kamin und starrte ins Leere . Ich weis noch , dass wir nie mehr zusammen Hausaufgaben machten und so rannte Remus von einem zum anderen , aber wir hatten nie Zeit . Wie konnten wir nur keine Zeit haben ? Wir vergaßen sogar den Vollmond und Remus musste auf Grund vom den schlimmen Verletzungen und extremer Erschöpfung vier Tage im Krankenflügel bleiben . Und da wurde es uns allen erneut klar , dass wir ohne einander nicht auskommen konnten . So war das schon immer gewesen und ich hatte das Gefühl , dass es auch so bleiben würde . Nur Peter wurde mit zusehends ein Dorn im Auge . Er verhielt sich recht seltsam . Ich wusste nicht , was ich tun sollte Aber dann schaltete ich mein Gehirn wieder ein . 

Peter war schon immer der ängstlichste und schüchternste von uns . Und nach diesem Vorfall mit Jessica und seinen Eltern hatte er sich völlig zurückgezogen . Nun , vielleicht war er einfach nur wütend geworden , denn einmal zertrümmerte er einfach so einen Topf in Kräuterkunde . Ich konnte es verstehen . Ich war auch wütend . 

Nach Hogwarts gingen James , Remus und ich studieren , während Peter einen einfachen Job im Ministerium bekam . Und dann , wir saßen wie jeden Freitag bei James zu Hause verkündete er , dass er Lily heiraten werde . Sie saß nur daneben und hat uns schüchtern angelächelt . Darauf musste man Anstoßen . Sofort fragte ich , ob ich der Pate des ersten Kindes sein dürfte . Natürlich !

Ihre Hochzeit war einfach göttlich . Fast alle waren da . Alle Lehrer , Gryffindors , Hufflepuffs , Ravenclaws . Die Slytherins wurden ausgelassen . Es war ein berauschendes Fest . 

Ein Jahr später kam Harry zur Welt , doch unter keinem guten Stern . Eine Woche später erklärte Dumbledore , dass Voldemort James , Lily und Harry auf die Todesliste gesetzt hatte . Und da kam James zu mir . 

"Sirius ." Er war schrecklich ernst . " Dumbledore möchte auf uns einen Fideliuszauber anwenden . Aber wir wissen nicht , ob es so eine gute Idee wäre . Wir haben doch Arbeit . Außerdem –" Er stockte. "Wenn uns etwas passiert – wenn , wenn Voldemort uns kriegt , dann möchte ich , dass du für Harrys sorgst , ja ? Versprichst du es mir , Tatze ? Versprichst du mir , dass du auf ihn aufpassen wirst?" So aufgelöst habe ich ihn selten gesehen und habe ihn einfach nur in den Arm genommen . 

Schließlich haben sie sich doch für den Zauber entschieden und haben mich zu ihrem Geheimniswarer erklärt . Ich hätte bis zum nächsten Morgen Zeit , mir die Antwort zu überlegen . 

Mir wurde sofort warm ums Herz , dass mir Lily und James so blind vertrauten , aber ich wusste auch, dass Voldemort wissen würde , dass ich ihr Geheimnis wahrte , denn praktisch jeder wusste , dass ich sein bester Freund war .Und ich weis nicht , wie stark ich sein würde , wenn er mich ausfragen würde .

Plötzlich kam mir mitten in der Nacht ein Gedanke . Wir würden tauschen . Ich und Peter . Nicht einmal Dumbledore würde davon etwas erfahren . Es wäre sicher . Am sichersten von allen . Lily , James und Peter stimmten mir zu . Nur Remus war nicht da . Remus wusste gar nichts davon . Nichts von mir oder Peter , nichts vom Fideliuszauber . Niemand hatte es ihm gesagt . Wir verdächtigten jemanden in unseren Kreisen . In aller Stille verdächtigten wir Remus . 

Eine Woche später musste ich mich nach Peter erkundigen . Ob er noch lebte , wenn man es so direkt sagen wollte . Als ich bei ihm ankam , war es schon sehr spät , Mitternacht und auch noch Halloween . Ich war mir absolut sicher , Peter anzutreffen . In solchen Nächten , besonders wenn es noch bewölkt war und es im Hintergrund leicht gewitterte , blieb er immer zu Hause . 

Im Haus brannten keine Lichter , es war totenstill . Kein dunkles Mal , das war ein gutes Zeichen . Vorsichtig holte ich den Ersatzschlüssel und sperrte auf . Das Haus war völlig leer , nur die Möbel stand noch . Kein Photos , keine Kleidung , kein Geld . Es sah nicht so aus , als hätte es einen Kampf gegeben . Es war auch nicht so , als wäre Peter heimlich weggezogen . Es war , als hätte er hier nie gewohnt ...Seine ganze Identität verschollen ...

Da traf es mich wie ein Blitz und ich rannte los , in ein Apperationsgebiet . Wie konnte ich nur so dämlich sein ? Peter war von Hass zerfressen , nachdem Jessica und unsere Eltern gestorben sind . Er murmelte im Schlaf , er war leise ...Wie konnten wir nur Remus verdächtigen ... Ich apperierte .

Das Haus rauchte , darüber schwebte das dunkle Mal . Ich sah eine Person vor dem Trümmerhaufen stehen . Es war Hagrid . Er schluchzte . Mein Blick schweifte zur Seite . Das schöne Haus war völlig zerstört , alles war eingestürzt . Und dann sah ich es . Eine männliche Hand , an der ein Ring glänzte . Ich rannte hin . 

"James ! Lily !"

Hagrid drehte sich um und hielt mich fest. Ich schlug nach ihm , schubste , wollte zum Haus . 

"Lass mich los ! James ! Lily ! Hagrid , lass mich verdammt noch mal zu ihnen ! Sie brauchen Hilfe !"

Als ich Schwäche fühlte , riss ich mich los und rannte zu den Trümmern . Ich räumte ein Brett nach dem anderen weg . Ein Stein nach dem anderen . Da lagen sie , ihre Zauberstäbe neben ihnen zerbrochen , die Hände ineinander verschränkt . Ich packte sie und zog sie raus , alle beide . 

"James , Lily ! Macht keinen Scheiß ! Wacht auf ! Los ! Macht die Augen auf ...Bitte ..."

Ihr vergrub mein Gesicht in den Händen , spürte , wie mich jemand hochhob und wieder auf der Straße abstellte . Hagrid hatte mich mit seinem rosa Regenschirm vom Haus wegschweben lassen . Ich schluchzte hemmungslos in seine Schulter , während er mir ungewöhnlich sanft über den Kopf strich und mich tröstete . Plötzlich spürte ich eine Regung in seiner anderen Hand und hörte auf . 

"Es ist Harry ." , sagte der Halbrieße . "Er hat Voldemort besiegt . Er hat überlebt ."

Ich fragte nicht weiter nach , ich war wie gelähmt . Ich bat Hagrid , ihn mir zu geben . Ich war sein Vormund , aber ich bekam ihn nicht . Dumbledore . Er musste zu Dumbledore . Das war gut . Ich apperierte nach London . 

Ich würde Peter stellen und töten . All die gemeinsamen Jahre , in denen er mein Freund war, waren mir egal . In diesem Moment war mir alles egal . Es war schon Morgen , aber die Straße war an diesem Samstag nicht sonderlich belebt . In einer Gasse verwandelte ich mich in einen Hund und schnüffelte nach seinem Ratten- oder Menschenduft . Nach all den Jahren konnte ich es kontrollieren und nur das riechen , was ich wollte . Ich sah auf und verwandelte mich zurück . 

Mir gegenüber stand Peter in seiner menschlichen Form . Er war mir direkt in die Hände gelaufen . Sein Zauberstab zitterte in der Hand , sein wachsartiges Gesicht war voller Schweiß . Er keuchte . Ich zückte meinen Zauberstab . Und so standen wir uns gegenüber . Ich wollte einen Fluch loslassen , einen , der ihn umbringen würde , aber ich schaffte es nicht . Es war doch Peter . Peter , unser Freund . Aber es war auch Peter , der Verräter , der Spion , der Todesser . 

Ich hatte meinen Entschluss gefasst . Aber als ich meinen Zauberstab hob , murmelte Peter etwas . Irgend etwas von _nicht bemerkt_ und dann –

"Lily und James , Sirius !" Aus seinen Augen flossen Tränen , wie ein Wasserfall . "Wie konntest du das tun ?"

In diesem Augenblick , wo ich über seine Verzweiflung und über seine Worte stutzte , schrie er auf und ein Stück von seiner Hand kullerte zu Boden . Dann explodierte die Straße hinter mir .   
Die Muggel schrien und da war dieser Krater im Boden , mitten auf der Straße . Und in ihm Leichenteile . Köpfe , Körper , ein kleiner Fuss in einem Kinderturnschuh ...

Als ich mich umdrehte , sah ich Peters nackten Schwanz durch die Kanalisation schlüpfen , aber kaum wollte ich hinterher , als man mich packte und mit einem Fesselfluch festhielt . 

Peter war clever gewesen . Er hatte mich nach Askaban gebracht , anstatt sich selber . Aber ich würde wiederkommen . Wiederkommen , um Harry zu beschützen . Um Remus alles zu erklären . Um Lily und James zu rächen und um der ganzen Welt zu beweisen , dass ich unschuldig war . 

Aber kaum hatte ich die Inselfestung Askaban erreicht , wurde es dunkel . Und ich hörte Schreie . Schreie aus der Finsternis . 

Nächstes Mal : Remus' Geschichte , die am weitesten von allen geht – bis hin in die Gegenwart .

PS : Ich weis , dass ich das mit Snape und der peitschenden Weide ausgelassen habe . Aber die Geschichte ist so eine Art Erinnerung und ich glaube , dass Sirius sie verdrängt hätte . 

Wenn ihr die Geschichte gelesen habt , dann wäre es nett , wenn ihr reviewt , dann weis ich , dass es jemand liest ;)

Ciao Ciao . Julia ( Julia2day@AOL.com)


	3. Remus

Wie ihr richtig bemerkt habt , ist Remus bei der meist ausgebaute Charakter ( ertappt :-) , obwohl ich es immer noch viel zu kurz finde ! Die verschiedenen Vorstellungen der Personen können selten übereinstimmen , aber ich hoffe , dass der Charakter , den ich aus Remus herausgefiltert habe , euren Vorstellungen entspricht und euch gefällt !

Ich freue mich über kurze und lange und ausführliche Reviews gleichermaßen ! Leider ist es das letzte Kapitel , schreibt's , wie ihr's gefunden habt's ;)

****

Remus 

Mein Leben stürzte in ein absolutes Chaos , als ich gebissen wurde . Mein Gott , ich erinnere mich noch genau an meine Schmerzen . Und die Angst , die mir tief im Blut saß . Die Angst , die mich seit diesem Ereignis nie mehr losgelassen hat . Sie hat mich nur mal kurz aus den Augen verloren , sich verkrochen , sich versteckt , aber losgelassen hat sie mich nie .

Es war unglaublich , als ich ihn Hogwarts aufgenommen wurde . Mein Vater hatte mir so lange auf die Schulter geklopft , bis diese taub wurde und meine Mutter hatte Freudentränen vergossen . Ich werde es nie vergessen .

Ich bin nicht reinblütig , aber ich habe mehr Zaubererblut in meinen Adern , als manch Andere . Also ziemlich sauber . Und es ist mir ehrlich gesagt , völlig egal . Meine Eltern sind beide Zauberer und ich habe es erfahren , als ich es verstehen konnte . Eigentlich wusste ich es schon immer , als ich aber gebissen wurde , konnte ich die Magie auch spüren . Es klingt vielleicht etwas seltsam , aber der Werwolfsbiss ist auch eine Magie . Brutal , ungerecht und leidenverursachend , aber es ist Magie .

Ich werde das Dumbledore nie vergessen . Er hat mir damit , bewusst oder unbewusst , etwas gegeben. Etwas , was ich in einigen Jahren wieder verlieren sollte . Es wird der schlimmste Tag meines Lebens sein . Nein , einer von vielen , der mir besonders grausam und ungerecht vorkommen wird .

Ich kam eines Morgens die Treppe hinab , in meiner Hand der Brief aus Hogwarts , als ich meine Eltern und einen Mann in der Küche sitzen sah . Es war Dumbledore . 

Sofort rutschte mir ein Beutel Eiswürfel in den Magen . Hatte er es sich anders überlegt . Es würde mich nicht wundern . 

"Ah , der junge Remus !" Dumbledore stand auf . "Schön dich zu sehen . Ich dachte , wir gehen zusammen in die Winkelgasse , deine Sachen besorgen ."

Ich hatte schon befürchtet , dass es Probleme geben könnte . In den Geschäften gab es keine , aber dann bei Ollivander . Er beäugte mich misstrauisch , wollte auch etwas sagen , aber überlegte es sich anders , als er Dumbledores warnenden Blick sah . 

Ich stieg in den Hogwartszug am Gleis elf drei Viertel . Ich war ganz alleine , meine Schwester war krank geworden und auch sie würde bald gehen . Meine Eltern konnten mich nicht begleiten , sie waren bei ihr . Fast wünschte ich , wieder zu Hause zu sein , bei meiner Familie , denn hier , auf dem großen Bahnsteig , kam ich mir einsam und verlassen vor . Der Koffer zog mich nach unten . Von allen Seiten rempelten mich die anderen Schüler an . Kinder , die so alt waren , wie ich , schlosses eben erst Freundschaften und ergatterten einen Platz in den mittleren Abteilen , ältere Schüler zeigten ihre Abzeichen und Photos her , Briefe , Geschenke . Sie alle kannten sich . 

Ich ging ganz hinter und langsam wurde die Schülerdichte weniger . Aber ich konnte meine Koffer nicht in die Tür heben . Jemand rief etwas . Ich spürte die Bewegung in der Luft genau und wich hastig aus , in einer Richtung , die ich für richtig hielt . Es war ein Koffer ! Jemand hatte einen Koffer nach mir geschmissen ! Das fing ja schon einmal gut an . Als ich mich umdrehte und sehen wollte , wer das war , stand derjenige schon erschrocken hinter mir . Er war etwas größer als ich, hatte starke Arme , schwarze , lange Haare , die hinter zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden waren und strahlend weiße Zähne . Er entschuldigte sich überschwenglich und lud meinen Koffer als Gegenleistung in das Abteil . Dann war er wieder auf dem Bahnsteig verschwunden . Dieser letzter Waggon war , daran erinnere ich mich noch genau , fast leer . Wie für Außenseiter wie mich geschaffen . Ich setzte mich in ein leeres Abteil und schloss die Tür . Mein Herz pochte wie wild . Ja , da packte mich die Angst erneut . In weniger als zwei Wochen würde Vollmond sein .

Dumbledore , ein Mensch , dem ich in meinem Leben das Meiste zu verdanken hatte . Er hatte mir versichert , dass alles geregelt war und ich mich nur mit dieser Information zurückhalten musste . Damit die anderen keine Angst hatten .   
Ein weiteres Problem in meinem Leben war , dass alle mich mochten , die mich kannten . Ein Problem? , würden die Meisten denken . Ja , gewiss . Denn den Menschen , die ich mochte , vertraute ich . Und wem ich vertraute , dem erzählte ich auch meine Geschichte . Und danach war ich wieder alleine . Mit einem Werwolf wollte man in der Gesellschaft nichts zu tun haben . 

So saß ich also alleine in meinem Abteil und sah , wie sich der Zug in Bewegung setzte und London hinter sich ließ . Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und ich fuhr hoch . Dort stand ein Junge , mit schwarzen , schrecklich strubbeligen Haaren und einer Brille . Er war ungefähr so groß wie ich und wirkte ebenfalls etwas schüchtern , lächelte aber . Er fragte mich , ob er sich setzten könnte , da alle anderen Abteile voll waren . Ich wusste , dass es gelogen war , freute mich aber riesig über Gesellschaft . Remus Lupin , stellte ich mich vor und er nannte sich James Potter . Er war mir von Anfang an sympathisch . Besorgt fragte er mich , ob der Koffer mich verfehlt hätte , denn er hatte gesehen , wie er auf mich zuflog . Ich nickte lächelnd , als die Tür erneut aufging und der Junge , der den Koffer geschmissen hatte , eintrat und sich setzte . 

"Hallo , ich bin Sirius Black ." , hatte er gesagt und ab da war das Eis gebrochen . Sie waren auch neu und für den weiteren Verlauf meines Lebens sehr beeinflussend . Wir hörten wenig später schnelle Schritte im Gang , Sirius öffnete die Tür , ich rief ihm "Jetzt!" zu , er griff raus und schleuderte einen ängstlichen , etwas pummeligen Jungen ins Abteil . Von allen Momenten im Leben , egal wie schlimm sie waren , wollte ich diesen streichen . Nur diesen , dann wäre alles andere nur halb so schlimm gewesen . Kurz darauf standen auch schon größere Jungs im Abteil und ich hatte Zweifel , dass ich mich mit ihnen anfreunden könnte . Sie verlangten nach Peter , das war der Junge . Peter Pettigrew . Er war pummelig, die Nase war spitz , die Augen glasig und glubschig . 

Er hatte sie angerempelt , als der Zug sich in Fahrt setzte . Sirius war wohl der tempramentvollste Mensch , dem ich je begegnet bin . Ohne zu zögern sprang er auf und hätte sich wahrscheinlich mit ihnen geprügelt , wenn James ihn nicht am Umhang festgehalten hätte . Und ich habe einen Juckfluch gesprochen und die Typen verschwanden . Kaum hatte ich also drei Freunde , schon hatte ich wieder Angst . Angst davor sie zu verlieren . 

Die Hogwartszeit war meine beste . Sirius , James , Peter und ich waren die besten Freunde , ein starkes Band , dass niemals zu reißen drohte . Sirius war immer der , der niemals Regeln befolgte und immer irgendwelche Streiche spielen wollte . Peter war immer dagegen . Schließlich bemerkte ich einige Vorsichts – und andere Maßnahmen , bevor James das ok gab . So war das schon immer . 

Am schlimmsten in Hogwarts waren für mich die Vollmonde . Die ersten fünf Monate musste ich lügen . Meine Mutter sei krank , meiner Schwester ging es nicht gut , mir ging es nicht gut . Und die Lügen gingen , obwohl ich sie schon mein ganzes Leben lang aussprach , mir bei Sirius und James sehr schwer über die Lippen , bis sie es herausfanden . 

Sie kamen eines Morgens , Madame Pomfrey war gerade bei Dumbledore , zu mir ans Bett . Ich hörte sie schon von weitem . Sie traten ein . Peters Gesicht zuckte ängstlich und daran erkannte ich es . An ihren Gesichtern , an ihren Gesten . Und ich glaube in diesem Moment hatte ich mehr Angst vor ihnen, als sie vor mir . Auch ich wich zurück , bis an die Ecke des Bettes , die an die Wand anstieß und brach in Tränen aus . Als Junge hatte ich es mir angewöhnt , nicht zu weinen , aber in diesem Moment war es unmöglich . Nun hatte ich drei Freunde . Bei einem Stand die Angst vor mir schon ins Gesicht geschrieben , die anderen starrten mich nur fassungslos an . Ich hatte sie verloren und in diesem Moment wollte ich sterben . Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben waren die Schmerzen in meiner Seele größer als die meines Körpers . Und das spürte ich eine warme Hand auf meiner schmerzenden Schulter und die eine andere auf meinem Oberarm . Sirius und James saßen links und rechts von mir , während Peter noch vor mir saß . Sie lächelten mir freundlich zu , aber ich wich trotzdem zurück . Ich hatte wirklich Angst . 

"Remus , wir werden immer deine Freunde bleiben ." , sagte Sirius . Mein Gott , so ernst wie jetzt habe ich ihn noch nie gesehen . "Egal was passiert ."

"Du bist unser bester Freund ." , bestätigte James und ich weinte weiter . Seit dem hatte sich die Angst verkrochen und kam nur in den Vollmondnächten raus . Meine Freunde waren im Krankenflügel immer bei mir , schwänzten deswegen sogar Unterricht und ich fühlte mich verpflichtet , sie dafür zu tadeln , was Madame Pomfrey immer ein _ts , ts...Diese Jungs_ entlockte . 

Ich weis noch , als ich am Haupteingang stand , kamen Sirius und James zu mir und wollten mich begleiten . Ich fragte sie , ob sie völlig übergeschnappt seien . Ich würde sie noch umbringen ! Oder sie in Werwölfe verwandeln !

Nach diesem Ereignis war etwas seltsames mit ihnen passiert . War es nach meinen Worten _Ich werde euch umbringen , wenn ihr dort auftaucht , und das ist kein Wortwitz _? Ich konnte es mir nicht erklären . Auf jeden Fall waren sie immer öfters Weg , immer öfters in der Bücherei . Ich wusste nicht, ob ich mich freuen oder mich wundern sollte . 

In der fünften war es besonders schlimm . Da verschwanden sie alle drei am Tag und wenn ich mit ihnen kommen wollte , wimmelten sie mich ab . Ich war wieder allein . 

Aber dann geschah etwas in der geheimnisvollen Novembernacht . Ich war in meinem eigenen Wolfskörper gefangen und konnte nicht kontrollieren , was ich tat . Aber ich sah und nahm alles war und das Bild , das sich mir bot , war einfach zu seltsam . Mitten im Raum stand ein schöner Hirsch und neben ihm ein Hund , auf dessen Kopf eine Ratte war . Ich fühlte plötzlich etwas seltsames , als es blitzte und Sirius statt dem Hund im Raum stand . Der Wolf ging sofort auf den Menschen los und ich schrie innerlich auf . Verdammt noch mal , waren sie wahnsinnig geworden ? Aber bevor der Wolf zuschnappen konnte , verwandelte sich Sirius zurück und als ich stehenbleiben wollte , blieb ich stehen . Zum ersten Mal in meinem ganzen erbärmlichen Wolfsleben konnte ich meinen Körper etwas kontrollieren .   
Ab da waren die Vollmondnächte ein reiner Spass , aber als ich aufwachte , hatte ich Gewissensbisse wegen Dumbledore , die mir die anderen ausredeten . Wir schrieben die Karte des Rumtreibers . Wir spielten Streiche . Wir waren beliebt . Bis auf Peter , aber das nahmen wir nicht wahr . Wir wollten nicht wahrnehmen , dass mit ihm etwas nicht stimmte . Und ich wollte es den anderen nicht sagen . Und Voldemort machte unser Leben zur Hölle . 

Meiner Schwester starb an Leukämie , als es Januar wurden . Kurz darauf starben Sirius' Eltern , die Auroren waren . Auch James' Familie schwand bei Angriffen der Todesser . Bis Snape zu mir ins Haus kam , als meine Freunde nicht da waren . Ich roch ihn schon von weitem und konnte den Körper in Sirius' , James' und Peters Abwesenheit nicht kontrollieren und rannte los . Im Inneren war ich dankbar dafür , wenigstens etwas in Hogwarts gelernt zu haben , auch wenn ich dann wahrscheinlich vor das Zaubereigericht gebracht werden würde . Vielleicht nach Askaban ? Aber plötzlich entfernte sich der Geruch und ein anderen kam hinzu . Es war James . Sie rannten zum Ausgang . Der Wolf sprintete hinterher , aber die peitschende Weide ließ mich nicht raus und ich konnte sehen , wie sie entkamen . Mein Herz rutschte mir in die Hose , als ich an den nächsten Tag dachte . 

Er war aber nicht so schlimm . Dumbledore redete ruhig mir Severus , der versprach , nichts dergleichen zu erzählen , aber der Grund , warum er dorthin ging , traf mich wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht . Es war als Scherz gemeint . James hatte bereits mit ihm geredet , aber Sirius war auch mein Freund und diese Tat stand nun wie eine Wand vor unserer Freundschaft , die Sirius mit einem Schritt brach . Er entschuldigte sich nur einmal und umarmte mich .Und das genügte . 

Sirius war das , was man als Schürzenjäger bezeichnete . Er ging fast mit jedem Mädchen aus , hatte alle Adressen , Nummern und Namen in seinem Büchlein aufgeschrieben , verschickte an Valentinstagen Rosensträuche und Pralinen . Er war hübsch , stark , Treiber im Quiddichteam und sehr gut in der Schule . Die perfekte Mischung . James war Sucher im Quiddichteam , was ihm noch größeren Ruhm einbrachte , war ebenfalls gut in der Schule und nicht schlecht aussehend . Aber er liebte nur eine : Lily . Das war seit der fünften Klasse klar und sie gingen aus . 

Als die Schule zu ende ging , studierten James und Sirius bereits Aurorenfachwissen und ich Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste , während Peter eine einfache Stelle im Ministerium bekam . Wir drei waren besser im Zaubern als er und wollten ihn beschützen , aber er ließ das dann plötzlich nicht mehr zu . 

Wir zogen zusammen und schließlich heirateten James und Lily . Ich weis noch , es war in der fünften Klasse beim Weihnachtsfest und Lily tanzte mit Jo aus Ravenclaw , als James auf sie zuging . Er war schon seit einem Jahr in sie verliebt und Sirius meinte , er sollte spontaner sein, wenn er nicht wollte , dass sie ihm weglief .

"Hey , Finger weg von meiner Freundin !"

Lily sah ihn verdutzt an , aber noch mehr Jo . Er forderte einen Beweis , da wurde James sehr spontan. Er handelte , wie Sirius , indem er Lily an sich zog und küsste . Ich sah , dass sie für einen kurzen Moment die Augen schloss , sie aber wieder öffnete und meinem Freund ein schallende Ohrfeige verpasste , dass sie jeder im Raum hören konnte . Dann lief sie weg , James hinterher und an diesem Abend kamen sie nicht wieder . 

Nun wollten sie heiraten ! 

"Na endlich !" , hatte Sirius gescherzt . "Ihr habt aber lange gebraucht , um es uns mitzuteilen !"

Es war so ein wundervoller Tag . Sie alle waren da , feierten . Wir tanzten zu zwei , zu viert oder alle zusammen . Und dann fragte Sirius , ob er vielleicht bei ihrem ersten Kind Pate sein könnte , was alle sofort bejahten . Sein Wunsch wurde beim kleinen Harry erfüllt . Es war ein süßes Kind und so wurde ich Ruckzuck zu Onkel Remus ernannt . Es war eine schöne Zeit , aber keine friedliche , denn Peter war öfter nicht da , verschwand urplötzlich , sagte niemandem , wohin er ging . Snape war Todesser , Spion , Hagrid wurde zu den Riesen geschickt . James' und meine Eltern starben bei einem Anschlag . Voldemort herrschte schlimmer denn je .

Es war in dieser einen Nacht , als Sirius mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck aufstand , sagte , wir seien immer Freunde , wegging und ich unruhig auf dem Sessel einschlief . Geweckt wurde ich durch Dumbledore . 

Seine Augen waren glasig , traurig , ernst . Er bat mich , mitzukommen und wir apperierten in das Ministerium . Sofort sah ich auf den Tisch , wo eine noch nicht veröffentlichte Ausgabe des neuesten Tagespropheten laß . _James und Lily Potter in Godric's Hollow getötet ._ Und dann das andere Blatt mit der Großüberschrift _SIRIUS BLACK TÖTET EINEN ZAUBERER UND 12 MUGGEL AUF OFFNER STRAßE IN LONDON !_

Meine Beine fingen an zu zittern und ich ließ mich auf den Stuhl plumpsen . Die Worte rasten in meinem Kopf hin und her . Ich versuchte sie zu verstehen , zu begreifen . Ich wusste nicht , wie ich mich verhalten sollte . Was war das für ein Kranker Scherz ?

"Remus , es tut mir so leid ." Dumbledores Hände berührten warm und sanft meine Schultern , aber ich zuckte vor Schmerz zusammen und sah ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an . 

"Dumbledore , nein ..." Ich weis noch , wie ich energisch den Kopf schüttelte und ihn am Umhang packte . Ich wiederholte immer und immer wieder die selben Worte , ich konnte es nicht glauben . Aber ich weinte nur wegen James und Lily , wegen ihrem Tod . Den anderen Artikel habe ich nicht wahrgenommen . Ich weis allerdings nicht mehr , wann ich mich beruhigt hatte . Wahrscheinlich hat mir Dumbledore einen Trank gegeben .

"Weis es Peter schon ? Wo ist Harry ?" 

Aber mein ehemaliger Schulleiter drückte mir beide Artikel in die Hand und ich zwang mich , sie zu lesen . Ich glaube , es waren die größten Schmerzen meines Lebens . Lily und James waren tot , umgebracht von Voldemort , der andererseits von Harrys besiegt wurde . Ich verstand es nicht und wollte es auch nicht verstehen . Harry würde zu seine Verwandten gebracht werden und ich nahm mir vor , ihn niemals zu besuchen . Es würde zu sehr weh tun . 

Der Artikel über Sirius traf mich wie ein Schuss und das , was Dumbledore mir verriet , war noch tausend Mal schlimmer . Er war ihr Geheimniswahrer , er hatte sie an Voldemort verraten , hatte Peter getötet und die Muggel auf offener Straße . Wie konnte er das tun ? Wie konnte er das tun ? Wie konnte er das nur verdammt noch mal tun ? Sirius ? Ich sah mir das Photo genau an . Er stand da , in magischen Fesseln , um ihn herum Medimagier , Ministeriumsbeauftragte und Leichenteile , Blut , so viel Blut ... Und inmitten von all dem Chaos stand mein bester Freund . Jemand , von dem ich dachte , ich kenne ihn in - und auswendig . Und dieses Lachen , dieses Wahnsinnige Lachen . 

"Remus , soll ich dir helfen ?"

Bevor er mich berühren konnte , sprang ich auf . 

"Niemand kann mir jetzt helfen . Sie sind alle weg ."

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen apperierte ich dann nach Hause . 

Als ich dort ankam , nahm ich das Photoalbum . Die Photos , so viele lachende , scherzende Photos ... War Sirius' schon bei James' und Lilys Hochzeit ein Todesser gewesen ? Hatte er da bereits den Mord an ihnen geplant ? Hatte die ganze Zeit gelogen ?

Voller Wut , voller Verzweiflung nahm ich das Buch und wollte es ins Feuer werfen , schaffte es aber nicht . Ich verschloss Sirius' , James' und Lilys Zimmer , rührte nichts an . Dann setzte ich mich in die Ecke und begann zu weinen . Alle , die ich liebte , waren gegangen . In den Himmel oder nach Askaban . 

Bei der Beerdigung empfand ich nichts . Mal regnete es , mal nicht . Ich empfand nichts . Gar nichts . Ich war hol . Alles , was man mir sagte , ging an mir vorbei , ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen . Ich warf drei Blumen auf drei Gräber . In einem lag nur ein kleiner Finger . Armer , kleiner Peter. Ich habe mich immer um sie gekümmert . Habe Lily geholfen , Sirius getadelt , Peter beschützt , James gewarnt. Wie sollte ich auch anders , wenn meine Freunde Ärger bekommen hätten ?

Ich habe immer jeden Menschen ernst genommen , auch ihn , aber er war seltsam . Er zog sich nach dem siebten Schuljahr , nachdem seine Eltern starben , oft zurück , war oft allein und traurig . Aber auch manchmal wütend und zornig , fast verstört . Ich habe ihn nie wirklich verstanden . Ich erinnere mich noch , wie Jessica starb , Jessie aus Hufflepuff ...Sie haben sich geliebt ...Und Voldemort hat sie ihm genommen . Ich war für Peter so oft es ging da und habe versucht , ihm immer zu helfen . Er war zu schüchtern , zu leise , um etwas selbst anzupacken und es zu schaffen . Armer Peter . Das Leben meinte es nicht gut mit ihm . 

Seit der Beerdigung habe ich niemanden mehr absichtlich getroffen . Ich zog mich ebenfalls zurück , machte einen Job nach dem anderen , um das Haus zu behalten . Ich glaube , ich habe tief im Inneren meines Herzens den Tod vierer Menschen nie akzeptiert . James , Lily und Peter – und Sirius , den ich vergaß , verdrängte . Mit ihnen starb ein teil von mir . Sie waren ein Teil von mir . Und ich vielleicht auch ein Teil von ihnen . 

Es ging dreizehn Jahre lang gut . Kein Dumbledore , kein Hogwarts , keine ehemaligen Freunde , die mich an das Ereignis erinnerten . Bis ich eines Tages bei einer Tasse Tee saß und meine Eule den Tagesprophet brachte . Sofort hatte ich einen großen , braunen Fleck auf meinem Tisch , als ich das Getränk ausspuckte und die Tasse umkippte . _SIRIUS BLACK AUS ASKABAN ENTFLOHEN !_

Ich konnte es nicht glauben . Sirius war tot . Er war erst für mich gestorben und dann , wahrscheinlich nach einigen Wochen , in Askaban . Ich war mir sicher , dass Sirius tot war !

Das er noch lebte und auch noch entflohen war , das war mir unbegreiflich . Ich hatte ihn vergessen . Völlig vergessen . In Askaban gabes weder Besuchs – noch Briefrecht . 

Natürlich war all die Jahre etwas über mir geschwebt , aber was es war , wollte ich nicht aufklären . Und nun stürzte es auf mich ein . Ich lief im Haus herum , mehrmals vor seinem ehemaligen Zimmer , das ich seit damals nicht mehr aufgesperrt habe . Schließlich setzte ich mich wieder an den Tisch und sah das Photo auf der nächsten Seite an . Als erstes schreckte ich zurück . Dieser Mann auf dem Bild war Sirius , aber wiederum auch nicht . Sein Gesicht glich einem Totenschädel und nichts rührte sich , obwohl das Bild beweglich war . Plötzlich glitzerten die Augen , als hätte er mich erkannt und ich verspürte trotz allem den Drang , in das Bild zu gehen , ihn zu fragen, warum er das gemach hat. Ein Träne tropfte auf das Bild und ich berührte die Stelle vorsichtig mit meiner Hand . Und dann geschah etwas , was ich niemals für möglich gehalten hätte : Das Bild weinte auch . Die Augenlider senkten sich und die Tränen liefen über Sirius' schwaches , halbtotes Gesicht . Und anstatt , dass die Tränen am Bildrand verschwanden , liefen sie weiter , über die Zeilen , die Artikel und verwischten sie . Erschrocken zog ich meine Hand zurück und schleuderte die Zeitung in eine Truhe , in der ich viele Dinge aufbewahrte – Dinge , an die ich mich nicht erinnern wollte . Dann setzte ich mich an den Tisch und fing an zu schluchzen . Ich hatte das Gefühl , dass mir der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen wurde . 

Am nächsten Tag , ich war auf dem Stuhl eingeschlafen , pickte eine Eule auf meiner Hand herum und ich wachte auf . Mein Blick fiel sofort auf das Hogwartshalsband . Ich zögerte . Wollte ich den Brief öffnen ? Von wem war er ? An mich ? Warum an mich ? Warum jetzt ? Ich hatte mir Hogwarts bereits seit mehr als zehn Jahren nichts zu tun . Die Eule wurde ungeduldig , ich nahm ihr den Brief ab und sie flog durch das Fenster davon . 

__

Sehr geehrter M. Lupin , stand es dort mit einer bekannten Handschrift . _Aufgrund mangelnder Lehrerbesetzung auf Hogwarts im Fach Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste würde sich die Lehrergemeinschaft freuen , wenn sie die Stelle übernehmen würden Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore _

PS : Ich würde mich freuen , wenn du ja sagst , Remus .Lass den Kopf nicht hängen , die Zeiten waren schlimmer . _Mach dir auch keine Sorgen wegen den Vollmondnächten . Severus und ich haben eine Lösung gefunden ._

Ich war fassungslos . Dumbledore wollte mich als Lehrer auf Hogwarts und auch noch in meinem liebsten und besten Fach ! Allerdings zögerte ich . Ich wusste , was für eine Lösung es gab : Den Wolfsbanntrank . Aber von Severus ? Ich hatte eigentlich keine Wahl .Dumbledores Brief war keine echte Bitte . Es war eine Aufforderung , der ich gerne Folge leistete . Aber ich wusste nicht , welche Abenteuer auf mich warteten , in diesem Jahr voller Ereignisse . 

Ich liebe Hogwarts . Es ist ein Ort , wo ich hingehen und mich einfach glücklich fühlen kann , obwohl dieser Ort auch viele Erinnerungen mit sich bringt und diese Erinnerungen tun weh . 

Ich traf Harry zum ersten Mal im Zug . Ich war müde , vor einem Tag war Vollmond und ich wachte auf , als mir jemand gegen den Fuss trat . Ich wusste sofort , dass es Harry war . Fast hätte ich "James!" geschrien , aber es war eindeutig sein Sohn . Als der Dementor kam , da ging es ihm nicht gut . Die schlimmste Erinnerung ...Wer weis , an was er sich noch erinnert ? Wer weis , was er in der Nacht vor dreizehn Jahren erlebt hat ? Ich hörte Sirius , James , Peter und Lily , meine Schwester , meiner Eltern . Aber ich besiegte das Ding und fragte mich , was es wohl hier im Zug machte . 

Natürlich verstand ich es , als ich einen Blick auf die Zeitung im Flur warf . Sie suchten nach Sirius .

"Remus !" Dumbledore nahm mich an den Schultern und umarmte mich . Ich liebte diesen Mann wie einen Vater . Wir beredeten den Wolfsbanntrank und wir sprachen über Harry . Das Sirius vermutlich hinter ihm her war . Mein Gott , den Sohn seines besten Freundes wollte er umbringen ! Ich rang mit mir , wollte Dumbledore von Sirius' Animagusgestalt erzählen , da er es anscheinend immer noch nicht wusste , aber dann hätte er mich sofort getadelt und vielleicht noch schlimmeres . Ich hatte sein Vertrauen missbraucht . Ich wollte den Mann , der mir schon so oft geholfen hatte , nicht enttäuschen .

Das Schuljahr ging dahin und obwohl ich auf Hogwarts glücklich und entspannt war , hatte ich wieder Angst . Sirius benutzte anscheinend die alten Gänge , er schaffte es , ins Gebäude zu kommen . Aber warum schickte er Harry einen nagelneuen Feuerblitz ? Ohne ihn verhext zu haben ? Warum griff er Ron an . 

Es traf mich wie ein Schlag , als Dumbledore mir verriet , dass Harry James' Tarnumhang hatte und noch mehr , als ich ihm die Karte des Rumtreibers abnehmen musste . Vor Snapes Augen . Mein Gott , auch diesen Gegenstand hatte ich völlig vergessen ! Die Karte , die alle Gänge Hogwarts zeigte und die Filch damals beschlagnahmt hat ! Ich erfuhr von seinem ersten und zweitem Schuljahr . Ich war beeindruckt und ich war mir sicher , dass James und Lily stolz auf ihn waren . 

Schließlich kam die verhängnisvolle Nacht . Es würde Vollmond geben und ich wartete auf meinen Zustand . Belustigt warf ich einen Blick auf die Karte und meine Augen suchten automatisch nach Filch und seiner Katze . Ich erstarrte . _Harry Potter , Hermine Granger , Ron Weasley , Rubeus Hagrid , Peter Pettigrew _stand in Hagrids Hütte . _Sirius Black _war nicht weit entfernt . Sie gingen raus, der Wildhüter blieb drin und ich lief los . Während ich die Stufen hinabsprintete , überschlugen sich meine Gedanken . Wie war es nur möglich ? Sirius und Peter waren hier . Und Snape . Und Malfoy . Und nicht zuletzt ich . Wie ein altes Treffen . Ja , was , wenn James auch hier wäre ? Aber dieser Gedanke war absurd , James war tot . Aber du dachtest , Sirius und Peter wären auch tot , erinnerte mich eine Stimme und ich lief weiter . 

In der Hütte traf ich wieder auf Sirius . Ich hätte ihn auch nach fünfzig Jahren wiedererkannt . Er hatte so eine temramentvolle Aura um sich . Nach so vielen Jahren Abwesenheit . Nach so vielen Jahren Askaban , die seinen Stolz und seine Atemberaubenheit haben schwinden lassen . Und plötzlich , wie er so dastand , sah ich auch , dass sein Zauberstab gar nicht auf Harrys gerichtet war , sondern auf eine Kleine Ratte , Krätze , Rons Haustier , die eindeutig Peter war . Ich hatte das Gefühl , etwas würde in mir platzen . Ich senkte den Zauberstab . Und alles klärte sich auf . 

Es war nicht Sirius . Es war Peter gewesen . Die ganze Zeit über war es Peter . Sirius war unschuldig . Aber durch mich floh Peter . Aber ich habe gelernt , mich nicht selbst zu hassen . Aber es war Peter . Ich konnte es kaum glauben . Nein , ich wollte es fast nicht . Der kleine Peter . Armer , kleiner Peter . Was hat dich dazu bewogen , dein Leben auf so eine schändliche Weise wegzuwerfen ?

Am nächsten Tag kündigte ich . Dumbledore wusste , dass er mich nicht aufhalten konnte . Sirius war geflohen , Harry und die anderen im Krankenflügel . Der Tod eines Unschuldigen wurde vermieden . 

Nun , jetzt arbeite ich wieder im Ministerium , halte zu Sirius und den anderen Kontakt . Mein Leben hat plötzlich einen Sinn bekommen . Ich habe immer gehofft , dass es nicht Sirius war und meine Wünsche haben sich erfüllt . Bald wird eine dunkle Zeit anbrechen . Gestalten der Nacht , Werwölfe , Vampire , Veela , Dementoren ... Wir spüren es voraus . 

Vielleicht werde ich eines Tages nach Hogwarts zurückgehen . Vielleicht zusammen mit Sirius . Zu Harry, der uns brauchen wird , die besten Freunde seiner Eltern .Wir werden kommen . Vielleicht in der nächsten Zeit . Nein , bestimmt . Ich spüre es . Ich weis es . Ganz sicher . Schon bald . 

THE END

PS : So , das ist dann wohl das Ende , ich hoffe , es hat euch gefallen ( dann reviewt ) und wenn nicht (reviewt trotzdem ;) , kann man nichts machen :)

Bis zur nächsten Story 

Julia ( Julia2day@AOL.com)


End file.
